Danger Of The Dead 3/Issue 5
Issue 5 Thomas looks as Daniel and his group prepares to leave the safe-zone. "Daniel, remember that Dallas will allow you and the others to return." Thomas says to Daniel. "Actually, someone can replace me. I'm leaving with Daniel and his group." Dallas says to Thomas. Lia and Mikey follows Dallas. The survivors looks as the survivors before anymore could get a chance to join the leaving survivors. Nathan holds Nathan Jr as Edgar begins to pet Archer. "Edgar, keep Archer away from my son." Nathan says to Edgar. The group stops at a motel. "We'll camp here for a while." Daniel says to the others. Lia babysits Nathan Jr while Nathan, Drake, and Alex goes on perimeter checkup with Chris and Alexander. Nathan and the others looks as two masked armed men walks up to them. Drake, Alex, and Chris slowly approaches them, but the two points their hands towards the three. "Quit with your stupidity!!!" Chris yells at the two men. The two men yells out for their men in Arabic as many more men begins to target the three. "Fall back!!!" Alexander yells at the three before a sniper kills him. Nathan hides a dumpster, and watches as the gunmen kills Drake and Alex, and has Chris kneeling in pain. Nathan radios Daniel to have the others prepare to leave. As Nathan looks back at Chris, one of the gunmen shoots Chris in the head. Nathan cries, and then two of the gunmen kicks Nathan in the face. Nathan looks as the rest of the group is dragged out but Lia and Nathan Jr. The leader of the gunmen pulls out a machete, and cuts off one of Nathan's arms. "Don't kill him! He has a little boy to care for!!!" Connie yells at the gunmen's leader. The leader pulls out a qu'ran, and he aims his machete to the back of Nathan's neck. After he finishes reading, he decapitates Nathan. The group cries as the leader puts down Nathan's head. The gunmen walks away, and disappears into the wilderness. Daniel picks Nathan's decapitated head, and cries as he holds it. "Let's leave now before those terrorists comes back." Daniel says to the remaining members of the group. The group arrives at a airport, and sees Francisco waiting at the doors. "I chosen to leave the safe-zone to meet up with you all. What happened to some of you?" Francisco asks the others. "Some terrorists killed Alexander, Drake, Alex, Chris, and Nathan." Dallas answers to Francisco. "I got a reserved plane for all of us. We should hurry before someone sabotages it." Francisco says to the others. The group heads to the plane. Lia, Mikey, Nathan Jr, and Archer disappears, leaving a note on a chair. Dallas picks up the note, and understands why they aren't coming. Dallas arrives into the plane, and the plane prepares to leave. Credits *Daniel Cooper *Chris Wayans *Alexander Brewer *Nathan DeVries *Nathan DeVries Jr *Harrison Bell *Saul Billington *Jack Hillard *Drake Lopez *Alex Michaels *Connie Leonard *Eliza Mathis *Clark Bennett *Edgar Knight *Ben Caul *Samuel Andrewstone *Archer *Dallas Bennett *Lia Bennett *Mikey Paul *Francisco Melanoe *Derek Goede *Lee Ross *Thomas Egelston *Ali *Numerous unnamed Westly Safe-Zone survivors *Several unnamed Executioners Deaths *Alexander Brewer *Drake Lopez *Alex Michaels *Chris Wayans Category:Issues Category:DOTD3/Issues Category:Danger Of The Dead 3 Category:Volume 1 Category:Volume Finales